Scandalous
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: Mello is pissed, and bored. So he drags an upset Matt -who just wants to play WoW- to the club looking for some entertainment. Oh and he finds it...


**Hello dear sweet fandom. This would be my first (official) MattMello fanfic. It was co-authored by the oh so lovely Ambyrawrawr, please check her out. She wrote the oh so sexy Mello, whilst I did the oh so adorable Matt.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Death Note these two sexy men would not have died...  
**

**Recommended listening- Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk (Scandalous) By Cobra Starship (it is the song that inspired the fic after all)  
**

**Mello.**

Fucking stupid cunts because of them I'd been working double shifts for the last three days. Three days! It may not seem much to you, but you try running on three days with about two hours sleep and then almost get shot in the face. Yeah, you'd be dead. Luckily for my henchmen I was not otherwise there'd be some serious ass kicking on the line. That's right; I will kick their ass even if I'm dead. You work for Mello, even after I'm dead.

Not that this is the point I'm trying to put across. I'm trying to say that because I'd been working so hard I was less than pleased to see the state of my flat when I got home. In retrospect I should've been expecting it, World of Warcraft had released some other crappy expansion or something and Matt had been the first one to get it. That does not excuse the fact that he was sat in the exact same spot I'd left him in. He hadn't even moved a fraction of an inch! I'd tried to explain to him before that the more you play Warcraft the more you look like an orc from it. He shrugged and carried on clicking away. Idiot.

Still, he didn't even look up when I barged into the room, practically steaming in anger.  
"Mail fucking Jeevas!" I growled, kicking away the trash that he had conveniently littered the floor with.  
"What?" He kept his eyes glued to the screen, pixels flashing across his eyes.  
"Get changed. We're going out."  
"What? No!" He immediately protested. Slaying another dragon elf thingy or whatever it is that you do on that game.  
"Yes. Or I'm afraid your cigarette stash might accidentally go missing." I smirked, placing a hand on my hip. The look of horror on his face was amazing, the only two things I could threaten him with; something happening to his games or his cigarette. Scratch that, make it three. I can ban him from sex and the last time I did that...well public indecency will forever be on his criminal record. His eyes narrowed slightly but I already knew I'd won.  
"Fine." He grumbled. "But you owe me."  
"Yeah, whatever. We can play our favorite game, first one to get to twenty wins." I walked past him. No way in hell was I going out without a shower or a change of clothes. I should've slept in all honesty, but sleep is for quitters. I may as well go out and turn the people of the city into my toys.

You see Matt and I started a game. Get two, possibly, attractive girls and see if we can turn them into lesbians, just for us. We tried to pick the sluttiest, skankiest most fake girls we can find. After all, who else would full on make out for our amusement, blind to the fact that I am defiantly gay? I may as well have it tattooed on my head, that would make it less obvious.

That was why at quarter past eight on a Saturday night we were downtown instead of either gaming or killing. Even though Matt denied it, he was staring at my ass. Having decided to wear the tightest leather known to man, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face when everyone stared when we walked into the club. Hey it's awesome being sexy. Matt set up camp at the bar. After all it was my idea so I would have to go first. That's when I saw them. Absolutely perfect. Ratty extensions and faces Willy Wonka's workers would be jealous of. Fake eye lashes and hair so bleached it was white. The picture of beauty. However they had started to stare at me. This was all I needed.

In mere moments they were up on the dance floor, grinding for my personal amusement. With a smirk, I fought through the masses, making sure I got lost so those whores would no longer see me. Creeping up behind Matt, I bent down to his ear.  
"Your turn." I whispered, pressing a kiss to the  
side of his face and lightly squeezing his thigh. Tonight would be fun.

**-Matt-**

I sat at the bar, watching. Mello had put on his skimpiest, tightest leather and was all but whoring himself out. I watched as he strutted thought the throngs of people; men and women staring. Feeling warmth (that wasn't entirely due to the alcohol I was consuming) spread though out my body. Picking up my drink I sat back to enjoy the show. Mello scoped the room, throwing a smirk in my direction. Ah, he had found them. Two girls, barely old enough to be in the club, stared at the blond. He sauntered over to the two girls in the corner. I could almost hear Mello's purring voice as he seduced the two girls. They spoke for a moment, and then Mello started making his way to the bar. He called out an order for two fruity drinks to the bartender.  
"No go." He murmured to me, sliding a hand up my thigh, I couldn't contain the shudder that ran up my spine.

"Let me ditch them then you can try." Squeezing the hand on his leg I nodded, before swallowing thickly.  
"Got it." I replied. Mello carried the drinks over to the girls; soon they were drunk enough for him to slip away. The girls (probably by Mello's suggestion) were dancing, grinding against each other and generally acting like strippers. Mello blended into the crowd and I temporarily lost sight of him.  
"Your turn." I couldn't help but shivering at the breath on my ear and the kiss pressed there. Vacating the barstool for the blond I headed out toward the dance floor. Let the search begin.

I searched boredly; none of these girls are my type. They were all too slutty for my tastes. Not. One. Word. Yes I am aware of what Mello dresses like. But it's Mello it's different. Shut up. It is. Anyway, searching, searching…Damn, she has a nice ass. Oh look and she has a friend. Let's go with her then.  
"Hey." The girl with the nice ass's eyes grew wide. Her friend started giggling and walked away. No! Don't do that! Well, that just made my life harder.

"Hey…" No, not the giggling…

"So what's your name?"  
"Matt." I let some of my accent from my time at Whammy's slip in to my voice.  
"Oh, y-your accent! I love it!" She oozed. Win. The accent works every time. "Want to dance?" She asked. No, no I don't.  
"Shouldn't you go get your friend?"  
"Why would I do that?" So you can make out with her and I can get laid.  
"Just it's rude to leave your friend alone."  
"Oh, well, I thought…"  
"Thought what?" She leaned forward…and oh shit she's trying to kiss me. I leaned away so she missed. "What's wrong? Why? I…" Crying she ran to her friend. Damn, I hate tears… Way to make me feel like a dick. Wow, her friend's death glare rivaled Mello's… Wait…Her friend was…Hugging her? Wait for it…wait for it…Score! Thank god for needy drunk girls. Her friend was now kissing away the tears. Win. Grinning I walked over to Mello.  
"So, they're kissing."  
Mello scoffed. "You made her cry." Standing between his legs I wrapped my arms around his neck. Cue puppy dog pout.  
"So…I don't win?"

**Mello.**

Do not give me that look. I will not yield to the great powers of the puppy dog look. I will not, I will not, I will no- Fuck.  
"You can win, though, it isn't winning. You fucking made her cry." I smirked. Matt fails at having a brain sometimes. Glancing over my shoulder to the pair of girls, I rolled my eyes. I saw tongue and boob. Lush.

Yet despite that I had to congratulate him on his handiwork. He had defiantly won this round. I couldn't even see my girls; then again they could be in the bathroom. I know for a fact that these restrooms are big enough to...yeah...  
"So, my little Matt, what is it you want for your prize." I wrapped my arms around his waist, drawing him closer with a grin. "Anything you want..." I reminded him. He ran his fingers down my chest, stopping at my navel. Big surprise.  
"I want to top." He murmured, leaning forwards and resting his head in my shoulder.  
What.  
The.  
Fuck.

He has never topped me. I made it my mission that he would never top me. Ever. But I guess that I can't say no, I did say anything. Grabbing his hand, I fought my way out through the club, keeping Matt in tow.  
"You're not getting that you know." I replied, as the doors to the building swung shut behind me. My ears were still ringing slightly with the noise from the place. Dragging the red head around the corner, I pinned him against the wall, arms over his head. "You'll just have to deal with that."  
He strained against the firm grip I had on him and I swear I heard him mutter 'not fair' like an apathetic child. But any thought he had was cut off when I pressed my lips to his. He automatically parted his lips, allowing me to slip my tongue inside. Yes I had trained my puppy well. Using one hand to keep his wrists pressed against the wall, I slid my free hand down his abdomen, pausing at his belt. Pulling away for breath, I smirked at his flushed face, licking my lips just to tease him that little bit more. I won't lie, Matt tastes good, like cigarettes and something entirely his own. It's intoxicating.

Fumbling with his belt, I hooked my fingers around the top of his jeans, pulling them down so they rested on his thighs. With a grin, I let his wrists go and lowered myself to my knees in front of him. Tugging his boxers down, I smiled, gripping him lightly. The soft gasp that fell from his mouth was like music to my ears. Leaning forward I licked the tip before taking him into my mouth. Feeling him stiffen slightly, I moved faster. I just hoped no one walked past.

**-Matt-**

Mello was trying hard not to cave. I could see it in his glare…But even Mello cannot refuse the puppy dog pout.  
"You can't win though; it isn't winning. You fucking made her cry." Mello looked over his shoulder; jeeze and I though Mello and I were bad about PDA. Well, then again we are usually sober… The puppy look must have been more effective than usual, or Mello had, had one too many drinks, because next thing I know my chest was flush to his.

"So, my little Matt, what is it you want for your prize?" Looking into his eyes I could see the lust in them. This might be easier than I thought...Who am I kidding? It's Mello; of course it's not going to be easy…

"You can have anything you want." So you say. Instead of speaking I nuzzle his neck with my face as I trail my hand down his chest, stopping just above his groin. I could feel him relaxing into my touch. Now to drop the bomb…  
"I want to top." I murmured into his ear. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my head around his hips, the picture of complacence. Who knows? Maybe he'll feel like giving the puppy a treat. I could feel him tense at my words. Ah yea, I should have known. Hopefully he's just surprised instead of pissed. It would be my luck to have his good mood out the window. Grabbing my hand he dragged me though the crowded bar, nice ass and best friend watching might I add, out the door and to the back alley. That's new we usually go to the bathroom for…never mind…

"You're not getting that," Was tossed over his shoulder in route. Once there he had me pinned to the wall arms above my head. I wiggled in his grip. Damn I forgot just how strong he was.

"You're just going to have to deal with that." Damn, him and his sexy voice. I could feel myself melting at his words. However I couldn't help but have a petulant 'Not fair.' Slip from my lips. All thoughts of protest died when his lips sealed mine. I swear, one Mello kiss and you can die happy. You can't have one though because he's mine. I parted my lips automatically, loving the feel of his tongue on mine, tasting liquor and chocolate; something distinctly Mello. I moaned into the kiss as he fumbled with my belt. I was still a bit put out that he denied my request, but I was beyond caring at this point. I gave a whine when he broke the kiss, only for it to be replaced with a gasp as he pulled my boxers down and took me into his hand. Oh shit, his mouth. Have you ever seen Mello eat a chocolate bar? Let's just say he has a very skilled mouth. I could feel I was close. Then we heard it, giggling. Mello paused in his ministrations causing me to whine. Giving a sultry chuckle Mello stood, fixing my boxers and jeans.

"Don't worry. I'll finish giving the puppy his treat." I could feel his smirk as he whispered in my ear, biting my earlobe. Mello turned before calling out.

"Enjoy the show ladies?" Sure enough all four of the girls were there. The girls blushed at being caught. However at least nice-ass and friend had caught on as to what had happened, where as Mello's barely-legal girls seemed to have a harder time wrapping their (empty) heads around it.  
"If you were with him why were you flirting with us?" This girl needs a brain, or gaydar, or both…  
"A bet." I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the laughter in his voice.  
"But why not guys then?" Mello really did laugh this time; he always did enjoy mocking stupid people…  
"Where is the challenge in that? And the bet wasn't to pick you up; it was to get you to make out…or even do more." I whined pressing my hips against him, reminding him he still had a needy boyfriend back here.  
"Nice we're all making friends here, but can we please go home now Mello seeing as you're back ally rendezvous didn't turn out as you had planned?"

**Mello.**

I rolled my eyes, for someone so lazy Matt can sure be an impatient little bitch. I ignored the man pressing into my thigh, keeping my eyes squarely on the girls.  
"Are you just gunna leave him like that?" One of them asked, her eyes trailing from where my hands had taken a firm hold of Matt's wrists, to stop him jumping me, to the front of his pants.  
"Yes." I stated bluntly, the faint 'No don't' from Matt just making me smile.

"I can't be bothered to go home." I explained. "That would involve getting my ass on a motorbike, attempt not to kill myself while driving and almost getting raped and then finishing him off. Why do that when I can do it right here?"

The mixture of fear on Matt's face and want was exhilarating. He already knew what I was going to do. After all shame died a long time ago, along with embarrassment and fear. Still Matt's emotions were as fresh as ever, the tiny amount of implied conversation had made his cheeks flush red. I ran my thumb over the front of his jeans, grinning when he couldn't help but raise his hips towards the feather-light touch.  
"But it's public!" The blonde girl hissed, leaning forwards so I got a great view of her cleavage. I had half a mind to tell her to cover up, but watching her make a fool of herself was hilarious.  
"No? Really? I thought this was completely private!" The girl tilted her head, genuinely confused by my apparently not obvious sarcasm.

"Besides, who says I'll let you guys see, maybe I have the ability to make him finish without even removing his jeans."  
"Mello, don't-Aah!" Matt attempted to protest, squeezing his eyes shut as my hand gently stroked the front of his pants with a bit more pressure.  
"Why? You have no idea how adorable you look when you're embarrassed." I replied, slipping my hand through the zipper that, in my hurry to conceal Matt (He is for my eyes only); I had forgotten to pull up.

The girls had all but crawled as close as they could to the pair of us, at least as close as I would allow. I could feel Matt's unease growing with each foot they stumbled towards us. Not that I cared, he was so close it was almost unbearable. His fingers trying to grip thin air, just for something to keep him upright as his back arched, a low whine coming from him as he finished. I grinned, removing my hand. Licking my thumb, I removed my other hand from Matt's wrists. His face was flushed, a light sheen of sweat covering his usually pale skin. I raised my eyebrow to the group of girls, who suddenly decided they had other dicks to suck, and fled.  
"C'mon puppy, get up." I told him, as he slid down the stone wall. He glared at me, eyes narrowed.  
"Bastard." He hissed.  
"And you love it."


End file.
